Date Night
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: A continuation of "Missing", "Home", and "High Noon". Castle takes Beckett on their first date and she has no idea what's in store.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle.

**Summary:** A continuation of "Missing", "Home", and "High Noon". Castle takes Beckett on their first date and she has no idea what's in store.

**Date Night-  
-A Story**

Detective Kate Beckett was nervous.

And she hated it.

She sat on her couch, bouncing her knees as she waited for Castle's arrival. She felt ridiculous as she did her best to keep from pacing. She began to tap her fingers along her knees; she groaned and sat on her hands.

Kate Beckett never, ever, got nervous for dates. And yet here she was. She supposed it was because of who the date was with. Going out tonight with Castle would officially change their relationship. There would be no going back. And yet, that was only half her worries. It was the mystery of the night ahead that really had Kate on edge.

She had only heard from Castle briefly since the day before when she had, questionably, won their game of _Connect Four_. And that contact had come in the form of a single text she had received earlier in the day.

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, reading the text for the billionth time:

_Casual attire required for tonight's activities. I'll pick you up at six. P.S. Don't forget socks._

Kate sighed and closed her phone. She looked down at her sock clad feet and wiggled her toes. With five minutes to spare, she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on; her final preparations in getting ready---a slow process that had taken the better part of two hours as she had constantly gotten ahead of herself.

Finally the clock struck six. No sooner than the minute hand had locked onto the twelve did a quiet knocking sound from her door. Take a deep breath; Kate stood, grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

A single rose carrying Castle was the sight that met her. "You shrunk," he said, tilting his head to the side and looking at her through narrowed eyes; confusing creasing his brow.

Kate opened her mouth, ready to return the greeting when his actual words washed over her. She paused and looked down, realizing for the first time that this was the first time he had seen her wear any type of shoe that didn't have a heel. She looked up and was surprised to find that their height difference was rather significant.

"Better?" Kate asked, pushing herself up onto her toes so they were more level.

"Much," Castle said, leaning forward slightly and brushing his lips against her cheek. She blushed. "I brought this for you," he said, handing over the rose.

"Thank you," said Kate, taking the flower; unable to help but smell it. "I never would have pegged you for a traditionalist, Castle."

The man shrugged. "It's actually just an excuse to get into your apartment while you put it in water."

"Ah, that's more like it."

"Did it work?"

Kate pushed her door open and gestured for Castle to follow as she walked towards her kitchen.

"It's different," Castle called to her from the living room.

"What is?" Kate yelled back, grabbing a small vase and filling it with water.

"Your apartment. It's different than I expected it would be."

"How do you mean?"

Even though she couldn't see him, Kate could tell that Castle shrugged. "I thought it would be more---cop like."

"Sorry to disappoint?" Kate placed her vase and rose on her small kitchen table before walking back to the living room. "Ready?"

Castle didn't respond; his attention occupied by a row of pictures that lined her wall. She stepped closer and felt her breath catch as she saw the single picture that he was actually looking at.

"Your mother," Castle asked, pointing to the picture of Kate, her mother, and father taken at her high school graduation; Kate's a smile of excited glee while her parents' were filled with pride. It wasn't a question. Kate knew that Castle was familiar with what her mother looked like. It was simply a statement. A sad statement of fact.

It was the last family photo they had taken. Johanna having been taken from them a few short months later.

Kate felt the usual sadness wash over her as she looked at the picture; it was hard to look at the child in the picture. Hard to imagine the sort of anticipated excitement she had felt that night at the prospect of her future. She often wondered how different that picture would have looked if they had known; known how their lives were about to be altered. But it was a moot point; there was no way of knowing. There never was. Murder was as unpredictable as it was awful.

"Yes," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Castle nodded as he continued to look at the photo. "She was beautiful."

Kate smiled as flashes of her smiling mother played before her eyes. "She was."

Castle finally tore his eyes from the picture and looked at Kate. "You look just like her."

Kate turned as well and locked her eyes with his, she smiled slightly and blushed. "Thank you."

"I am sorry, you know---that I went snooping when you asked me not to."

"I know."

"But--," Castle paused and took a deep breath. "I want you to know, that whenever you're ready to open the case again---if you ever are—I'll help in anyway I can."

Kate smiled softly; wondering how long he had been waiting to tell her that. But it hardly mattered. It was the sincere, strong, and quiet conviction in his voice that touched Kate the most. It was moments like these; the ones that revealed the sincere side of Richard Castle that continued to surprise Kate. They were not moments that were planned, ones that occurred out of the spontaneity of life. It was moments like these that revealed the true character of a man---and under Castle's carefree, selfish air was a man whose heart was nothing but gold.

"I know," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. They both watched as her fingers trailed down his arm until she squeezed his hand slightly. "But, tonight isn't the night for that. I believe we have plans."

"Ah yes," Castle said, his characteristic smirk slowly returning as their serene moment passed. "That we do."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kate asked as they crossed her apartment and entered the hall. She turned and locked the door; depositing her key in her purse in one swift move.

"No," Castle said, a kid-like joy filling his eyes.

"Why not."

"It's a surprise. Are you wearing socks?"

Kate nodded. "It is cold out, you know that right?"

"If there is one thing I have never been able to understand, it's the way women's shoes work. Meredith once bought two hundred dollars worth of sandals mid-winter because they were in vogue."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Meredith," Kate asked, her brow rising as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Then you are one of the normal ones."

Kate scoffed. "You had doubts?"

"Maybe," Castle said through a tight lipped smile.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened; welcoming them inside. Castle hit the button for the first floor.

"Just tell me where we're going."

"Not a chance."

Kate rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Bowling?"

Kate looked at Castle in disbelief as their taxi pulled up to their destination.

"Awesome, right?" Castle said, throwing more than enough bills to pay for their fare.

"Bowling."

"You sound disappointed, detective."

Kate shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Castle had brought her to a bowling alley on their first date. "I just---haven't been bowling since I was a teenager."

"Then you're out of practice," Castle said, a smug and excited lilt dancing through his words.

Kate paused at the doors to the alley and turned; realization and understanding dawning on her. "You're still mad that I beat you yesterday, aren't you?"

Castle stepped into her personal space and lowered his voice dangerously. "You didn't beat me," he said, pointing, "You played an unfair, dirty game and you deserve to be punished."

"With bowling?"

"The steak dinner I had originally planned just didn't seem punishment enough."

"Bowling isn't exactly the worst you could have done either, Castle."

Castle smirked and held the door open for Kate to enter. "If you say so, detective."

* * *

"Aren't you glad I reminded you to wear socks?"

Kate knotted her shoe lace and looked up. "Yes, because I would have forgotten if you hadn't."

"No need to be sarcastic."

Kate's brow rose, as if to say "Really?"

Castle sighed, feigning being wounded. "Fine. You get us set up in the computer; I'll go order us a pizza."

Kate watched as Castle walked away before she stood and walked to score keeper. She sighed as she tried to figure out how to set up their game. She hated these computers. They made them far harder to work than they really needed to be.

Five minutes later when Castle returned with a large pizza and a pitcher of soda Kate was just finishing entering in their names.

"You're letting me go first?" Castle asked, clearly surprised as he set down their dinner.

"You let me go first yesterday, I figured I'd return the favor."

"How kind," Castle said, walking over to the ball return and taking his ball. Kate grabbed a slice of pizza and sat back, wondering just how good at bowling Castle would reveal himself to be.

"This pizza is disgusting," she said, trying to swallow her first bite.

"It's not that bad," Castle said over his shoulder.

"It tastes like cardboard."

"You're exaggerating."

"I just like a good pizza," Kate said with a shrug even as she took another bite. "I hope you know you have to make this up to me with a real dinner."

Castle turned slightly and looked at Kate with amusement. "Already planning our second date, Detective? This one has hardly begun."

Kate blushed, "Just bowl," she said as a cover, taking an overly large bight of pizza.

Castle chuckled and turned back to their lane. He focused and stepped forward, resembling someone akin to a bowling Fred Flinstone. He released the ball and it zoomed down the lane, knocking down three pins.

"Oh," Kate said wincing. "Maybe next time."

Castle went back to the ball return. "I'm just getting warmed up," he said and then Kate paled when he went again, knocking down the rest of the pins; earning himself a spare. Castle punched the air with a gleeful "Bam, said the lady." He turned around, arms spread and bowed. "Let's see you beat that."

"You know that a strike can, right?" Kate said, as they changed places.

"That confident in our skills, are we?"

Kate chose not to respond, the truth of the matte being that she did not have much confidence at all. She bowled her first turn, watching with disappointment as the ball went into the gutter half way down the lane.

"Oh---that's got to hurt," Castle said, whistling, "Just getting warmed up?"

"Something like that," Kate muttered through clenched teeth. She threw the ball again, feeling slightly better (but not by much) as she knocked down five pins.

She returned to the center console to a smug, pizza eating Castle—who was looking at the scoreboard with glee.

"Don't look so smug," Kate said, looking at the score board. "It's only the first---what did you do to my name?!"

"Like it?" Castle asked, taking a long drink of soda.

"_Castle-aholic23_? What is that?"

Castle shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure out your screen name on the fan board," he said thoughtfully. "Am I close?"

"It neither has your name or obsession of anything kind," Kate said before she could even realize what she had said. She paled.

Castle's eyes widened and he stood up excitedly. "Then you admit it!"

"I told you it was for research purposes only," Kate defended, turning up her nose as she changed her name back.

Castle's smile became devious. "Don't lie, Katie." He looked at her thoughtfully, through narrowed eyes, trying to guess her screen name. His eyes widened. "You're _Storm's_Detective_, aren't you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just bowl, Castle."

* * *

"Who. Is. The. King?!"

Castle turned around, eyes wide. Kate hid her face when he did a small dance and groaned. "I would say you're a jester, actually."

"Oh no, don't try and take away my glory. Only a bowling king can get a turkey."

Kate groaned again and downed her third glass of soda; beginning to feel the effects of the caffeine. This night, and more importantly the game, was not turning out like she had hoped. They were only on their fourth turn and Castle had managed nothing but a spare and his—turkey. And Kate—she wasn't fairing well; but she liked to think it was due to Castle's incessant rambling and slight jabs he had been taking at her since they began.

Castle stepped aside and let Kate walk up to the line. She grabbed her ball and focused, trying to image the ten pins all falling down. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, ready to go when a quiet shuffling caught her attention. She turned to see Castle standing a few steps behind her, the innocent look of a guilty child plastered on his face.

"Just want a closer look," he said, rocking on the balls of his feet slightly.

Kate scowled and turned back around; ready to go again when the shuffling sounded. She looked over her shoulder to see Castle a couple steps closer. He smiled.

Kate turned back to the lane and readied herself, trying not to let Castle's mind game play with her. She took two steps forward, swung her arm back, and then felt the weight of the ball leave her hand. She turned slightly, confused, to see Castle with her ball; throwing the object down the gutter.

Her jaw dropped. "Wha--?"

Castle winced. "Tough break, Katie," he said, shaking his head.

"I—you---," Kate couldn't speak. She clenched her fists and suppressed a frustrated scream. She grabbed her ball and returned to the line, bowling again before Castle could distract her. But his previous stunt was all the distraction she needed as the ball made its way to the gutter again.

"I blame you," she said through clenched teeth as she walked back to their seats.

Castle smiled. "I think the five-year-olds are done if you want to move to the bumper lane."

Kate's scowl increased in ferocity. "Just _bowl_, Castle."

* * *

"I think I know what you're problem is."

Kate sighed and dropped her head, letting it rest against her ball. "What?"

Castle stood up and approached her, stopping just behind where she stood. "I think I know why you don't bowl well."

"What are you, the bowling doctor?"

Castle smiled. "No."

"You know, maybe it's the fact that you haven't stopped talking for the past hour. Or the constant name changes you decided to try out for me."

Castle's smile widened and he stepped forward, "It's how you're twisting your wrist." He placed his both of his hands atop hers, bringing their bodies flush together; her back to his front.

Kate felt herself warm and her mind fuzz at his close proximity. "Why are you helping me?" She asked, trying to wiggle herself away.

Castle held tight, pulling her closer. "Maybe I just want to help," he said, lowering his mouth to whisper into her ear.

Kate's eyes fluttered as she tried to focus. "Why don't I believe you?"

She practically felt Castle smile against her ear. "I'm offering to help you better your score, why not take it?"

Kate's mind told her not to take the help; told her to step out of Castle's arms and just bowl. But her body wouldn't move, try as she might; as she felt his heart beat against her back—a steady rhythm.

"Take a deep breath," Castle instructed and she did. "Take two steps forward." Her body did as it was told as Kate's senses were overcome with Castle's smell—one she still couldn't identify. "Swing back," he said, his arm guiding her as his second hand wrapped around her waist. "And---."  
They swung the ball forward; Kate's daze quickly cut short when Castle twisted her wrist; guiding the ball to roll straight into the gutter. He released his hold on her and left Kate standing, stunned as she looked down the lane—watching in horror as the ball passed the remaining three pins she had up.

Realization finally dawned on Kate; running through her veins as fast as her boiling blood carried it. She whirled around to see Castle standing by the ball rack, as much space between them as he could have put without leaving; doing his best to suppress a laugh.

"You're right, Kate," he said through a smile as she slowly approached—her death glare only adding to his mirth. "You shouldn't have trusted me."

"I'mGoingToHurtYou" Kate seethed emphasizing each word as she poked him in the chest, feeling foolish for letting Castle take such a hold on her.

Castle chuckled and grabbed her finger, holding tight and using it to pull her closer. He kissed her, laughing into her frown. "It's merely a game, Detective," he said when he pulled back. "Relax. Now I believe it's my turn." He walked away, leaving a frustrated Kate behind.

She turned and watched him walk back to their lane, her mind reeling with ways in which she could bring a slow and painful death to Richard Castle.

* * *

Castle coughed.

Kate turned and looked over her shoulder. "Sorry," the man said, taking a long drink of soda. "Pizza stuck in my throat."

Kate turned back to the lane and once again tried to imagine bowling a strike—wishing for only one on her last turn. Wanting to end this horrible game on a semi-good note.

Castle coughed again and Kate paused once more. His cough sounding suspiciously like "Don't mess up."

"What was that?"

Castle shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He waved his hand for her to continue.

"Ihopeyoumiss."

Kate sighed as Castle coughed again, knowing that she hadn't misheard the last one. She narrowed her eyes and took all of her effort not to look back as his coughing became an all out attack.

"IthinkIalreadywon."

"Don'teventry."

"What'syourscreenname?"

"_DerekStormIsMyHero?_"

"_CastleRoxMySox?"_

_ "StormWatch3485?"_

_ "RichardCastleIsHot?"_

Kate threw her ball down the lane, not even caring where it went as she whirled around and advanced on Castle. "Has anyone ever told you that you are juvenile trapped in a man's body who should be cuffed, put in a straight jacket, gagged, and thrown in a padded cell?" She said, learning over Castle so he that he was almost over the back of his chair.

He smiled up at her through batted eyes. "Yes, but you're the first to suggest hand-cuffs. Would you please?" He asked, holding up his hands, wrists together; waiting.

"You are so insufferable--."

The sound of Kate's ball hitting the pins caught their attention and they both turned, watching as all ten pins were knocked to the ground. Both of their jaws dropped.

They looked at one another. "I got a strike," Kate said, unbelieving as she stepped back from Castle.

He sat up again, "Then I suppose, you should thank me."

Kate's eyes widened. "Why's that?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"Let's be honest, if I hadn't got you all—riled up, there's no way you would have gotten a strike."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Castle," she said, flicking his ear.

"Hey!"

"You deserve it," Kate called over her shoulder as she went to finish out her turn. "You really deserve much more, actually."

"I didn't inflict bodily arm on you."

"Please, that didn't hurt."

Castle pouted and rubbed the sting out of his ear.

Kate turned back to Castle minutes later, a deep scowl creasing her features; her last two turns resulting in nothing more than five pins being knocked down.

"Told you, you should have thanked me."

Kate flicked his ear again, taken care to hit the exact same spot. "Try not to let your win inflate your already large ego."

* * *

"You know, I shouldn't have let you bring me to a movie."

"Why is that?" Castle asked as they settled into their seats, a large bucket of popcorn in his hand that Kate was sure they wouldn't finish.

"After what you just put me through?"

Castle laughed. "I did give you fair warning."

Kate simply grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him; making him laugh harder.

"I figured I should make it up to you," Castle said, "Something a little bit more date like."

Kate nodded. "It's perfect; really, now I don't have to listen to you talk."

Castle brought his hand to his heart, "Your words, they wound me so."

"Good," Kate said, just as the lights dimmed and the trailers started.

Just as the last trailer was finishing Castle stretched, raising his arms high into the air. He yawned, fake and over-exaggerated, before bringing his arms back down, one resting securely along the back of Kate's shoulders.

Kate rolled her eyes, looking to the man next to her. He simply stared forward, watching the screen—his focus obviously elsewhere. Kate shook her head, pushed their dividing arm rest up and settled into Castle's side.

Their movie began.

_Fin_


End file.
